Peças da vida
by PetitTeller
Summary: UA. Ginevra Weasley é o tipo de garota que tem histórias para contar. Ela só não esperava que fosse justo com aquele homem, que tinha tudo para dar errado (como boa parte das coisas na sua vida, é claro) que ela viveria as histórias mais intensas de sua vida.


**Olá! Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite, boa madrugada! Vou começar fazendo umas considerações... Lá vai:**

 **1- Primeira fiction que escrevo por aqui, então tenham paciência comigo.**

 **2- Apenas uso dos personagens da linda J. K., mas uso do jeitinho que eu gosto. ;P**

 **3- A fic é de classificação M, M MAIÚSCULO! E não apenas por abordar livremente sobre sexualidade, sexo e afins, mas por ser uma fic emocionalmente pesada e com potenciais agressões. Não quero traumatizar ninguém, pelamordemerlim!**

 **No mais espero ansiosamente que quem passe por aqui tenha uma boa leitura e que, se possível, deixe um "oi" para que eu saiba que não ando falando com moscas e poste mais capítulos.**

 **Abraço forte,**

 **PetitTeller.**

* * *

Encarou a roda de pessoas que a olhavam avidamente. Um parecia mais perturbado e louco que o outro. Exceto pela mulher de batom cor de abóbora vestindo roupas extremamente estampadas e esvoaçantes. Essa mantinha uma prancheta no colo e um olhar de tanta complacência que lhe era cômico. Parecia mias que louca. Riu pensando aquilo. "O que eu não faço por você, Lupin, seu maldito?". Parou de rir olhando para aquelas carrancas ao seu redor e gemeu de frustração. Era claramente a mais nova do grupo. Ficou séria, apesar de por dentro estar gargalhando e respirou fundo.

-Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley. Tenho 18 anos. Sou...- "Lupin, seu filho da..." Respirou e sorriu de um jeito enviesado, como se achando loucura tudo aquilo .- ninfomaníaca. - Sentiu o ar ficar tenso. As pessoas parecia titubear entre achar que aquilo era uma grande piada e o choque. Aquilo parecia ridículo. "Ninfomaníaca? Ah, corta essa." Ela só gostava de sexo. Ponto. Seu psicólogo, Remus Lupin, toda via, passou mais de 5 meses insistindo que a garota fosse procurar um grupo de apoio. Ele ia morar em outro país e implorou que ela fosse ao grupo enquanto ele ainda estivesse alí na Inglaterra. Apesar de achar o diagnóstico muito do improvável e dos mais ridículos imagináveis, o que a fez gargalhar da primeira vez que ele conversou com ela sobre, foi ao grupo para "abrir seu coraçãozinho", palavras do próprio Remus. Depois de 4 anos de terapia, ele era mais que um profissional da saúde. Era um grande amigo. Pigarreou. - É isso.

A tal mulher loira riponga, "Sibila, eu acho que é o nome..." que dirigia as reuniões, pareceu ser a única a não se abalar. Ficou séria, mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente com um ar de compreensão. Seu olhos enormes faziam com que parecesse um lêmure.

-Gostaria de falar mais sobre isso, Ginevra?- a loira ajeitou os óculos enormes de casco de tartaruga com um dedo em riste e lhe abriu um sorriso encorajador.

Não, não. Tô tranquilo assim. Obrigada.- A ruiva devolveu o melhor sorriso cínico que tinha guardado. A mulher pareceu não perceber.

Tudo bem. Aos poucos você vai se sentir um espirito mais livre e alegre! Vai falar o que te aflige aqui dentro. - Dramatizou colocando as duas mãos sobre o coração e olhando para o além. As pessoas ao redor concordavam com a cabeça e sorriam para ela.

"Aparentemente, o que me aflige é mais embaixo.". Segurou uma sorriso amarelo no rosto, achando que toda aquela situação uma bizarrice só. Esperou a ladainha sem fim da loira acabar e levantou rapidamente em direção à porta. Precisava de um copo de vodka depois da experiência.

A verdade é que Ginny acreditava que essa era mais uma peça que o destino, acaso, cosmos ou sei quem, estava pregando. Sua amiga, Hermione, sempre dizia que sua vida daria um best seller. Claro, só depois de seu término com o Babaca Potter. Foi uma sucessão de momentos intensos. Viveu, se descobriu, se deixou descobrir. Era tudo tão diferente agora, mesmo sendo ainda recente.

Passou por fases ruins no seu caminho, como qualquer adolescente passa. Sofreu com a anorexia durante 3 anos em uma resposta silenciosa ao assedio que sofreu de um professor meio ranhoso. Ao contrário do que se espera de uma vítima, a ruiva não fugia do sexo. Sexo era como ela descontava todas as emoções que sentia. Não foi fácil, mas foi o ponto de virada que a fez ser o que é hoje: Feliz. "Feliz?". É, acho pode se dizer que sim. Sem querer pensar muito, decidiu jogar uma boa conversa fora.

Tomou um táxi e foi para o apartamento de Hermione, torcendo para não esbarrar com Potter por lá. Eles eram vizinhos de porta, o que já causou muitas situações constrangedoras quando as amigas chegavam em casa de madrugada depois de uma boa farra. O prédio era moderno e muito claro, digno da personalidade sempre calma de da morena, ou... quase sempre. Tocou a campainha, fez uma careta para o olho mágico da porta e esperou que a porta fosse aberta.

-Oi, linda! Entra! - Hermione disse com a voz visivelmente tensa e com um olhar de quem pressente um grande climão por vir. Abraçou a amiga. - Pelo amor da santa guardiã do meu estojo de maquiagem importado, não dá corda para essa mulher.- Sussurrou tudo corrido e se afastou com uma risada forçada e tapas fortes demais nas costas da ruiva. Antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, foi interrompida.

-Hermione, desde quando sua casa serve de abrigo para biscates. - Olhava diretamente para a ruiva, que até então não entendia a reação de Pansy Elas tinham se conhecido numa festa fetichista há um mês atrás. Pansy já tinha estado em outras festa, já Ginny, foi apenas para ver um mundo a parte do seu e se divertir. Ah, e ela se divertiu para valer...

-Pansy, querida, tenho certeza de que foi tudo um grande mal enten...

-Mal entendido? Deve ter sido um mal entendido ela ter enfiado a língua no MEU homem. - Pansy interrompeu a fala da morena com o rosto já vermelho, mas mantendo o tom casual, quase desinteressado. A ruiva olhava a cena com uma interrogação estampado na cara. A vida nunca a deixava sossegada.

-Ok..- A ruiva disse em voz baixa- Alguém explica que porra tá acontecendo aqui.- As duas a olharam em silêncio.- Agora. - Se seguiu um grande falatório das duas outras mulheres, em que nada era muito entendível. Ela pode ouvir expressões como "podólatra maldito" e "piriguete desalmada".

Incrivelmente, tudo fez sentido com essas duas expressões.

"Ô, vidinha ingrata."


End file.
